Come Clean
by Jeanette2150
Summary: Miranda's boyfriend cheats on her, Larry tries to exlpains and a secret surprises them both.


Come Clean  
  
A/N: Hey guys, this is my third story yay for me lol. This is a two chapter story. Hope you guys like it,  
  
Summary: When Larry cheats on Miranda with her one of her exfriends Will Miranda be able to forgive him?  
  
!!!!!!  
  
Miranda Sanchez ran into the school bathroom covering her ears, her boyfriend Larry Tugeman followed her. He grabbed her arm in hoping that she would let him explain. She tried to pull away, refusing to look him in the eyes and drowning back in, This was getting too hard for her handle. Her heart was beating agianst her chest like it was going to explode into a millon pieces.  
  
"Please you got to listen to me" he begged. "I didn't mean to, please I'm sorry" He didn't want this to happen he didn't want her to know that he was being unfaithful to the girl he loves. He wasn't going to let her go like this he had to explain and get her back.  
  
"How could you do this to me?" she said "Especially with HER, You know how much I fucking hate her and you cheated on me with her?"  
  
"Please I love you" he begged  
  
"No" she yelled "You dont love me if you loved me you wouldn't have done it"  
  
"It's a lie, I didnt do it, please you got to believe me, We didnt do anything esle, I didnt sleep with her" She shook her head and turned around, her eyes forcused on the tile."Please babe" he grabbed her shoulders and slowy turned her around so he could see her face. She stared into his eyes and began to cry.  
  
He slowly wrapped his arms around her, instead of pulling back she buried her head in his chest, tears soaked his shirt but he didnt care. A few mintues later he tilted her face and kissed her and in that moment she fell for it, she responded with more love than ever before. For that short time she thought she was happy and none of this happened. He pulled her close to him and pressed his hand on her back, his own tears running down his face.  
  
"No.." she cried pulling away. "Dont you ever do that to me ever again, please leave me alone"  
  
"I'm not going to" he said. "I want you to know how much you mean to me, please after all we have been through, Please dont throw it away"  
  
"Dont give me that, I thought you loved me, its like you took advantage of me that day when we..." She covered her face with her hands.  
  
"How can you say that?" he said in disbelief. "I asked you if you wanted to go through with it and you simply said yes, you know I wouldnt take advatange of you"  
  
He grabbed her hand one last time, but she tugged away hard almost yanking his hand with her.  
  
"Its over, Larry" she said trying to be strong. "I dont want to see you again, Go back to her I hope you guys are very happy together, I know I wont be" She sniffed and slowly walked away from him. He turned away and hit the wall next to him with his fist.  
  
The entire day Miranda avioded Larry at all costs. Each time he would try to talk to her she would make up an excuse that she had to leave. "Miranda, you got to tell me what's going on" said Lizzie when it was lunch time. "What's wrong?" Miranda shifted her eyes to her food and started to poke it with her fork.  
  
"Lizzie I dont want to talk about it right now please, I just want this day to end" she repiled. From across her Larry was also poking his food lost in thought.  
  
"You are so not leaving till you tell what's happened with you and Larry" said Lizzie. "You left me and Gordo without saying anything" Gordo nodded and crossed his arms. Miranda drew a breath and glared at her friends. "We want to help and you know that"  
  
"I know you do" she repiled softly looking down. "I just dont want to talk about it" She started to sob quietly.  
  
"We're sorry Mir" said Gordo sitting next to her and giving her a hug. "We didnt mean to make you upset, Lizzie is right"  
  
"It's okay I know you didnt mean to"  
  
!!  
  
That day after school, Miranda decided to call Lizzie and tell her everything that happened. Lizzie sat on her bean bag chair and listened to everything that she said with a shocked looked on her face.  
  
"Miranda, how could you that?" asked Lizzie on the phone. "Especially now, you have to tell him, I mean what if Larry is telling the truth and he's not lying, I dont think he would do that he loves you too much, you need to tell him"  
  
"No, Lizzie I can't" she repiled as she sit on her bed and grabbed a bear from the bed  
  
"Dont break up a two year relationship because of her"  
  
"It's too late, I told him it was over"  
  
"Miranda you have to be sure, You can't live without him" Miranda's eyes glanced down to the Winnie the pooh bear he got her for her birthday, she then looked out her window it was pouring outside, from far away she could hear thunder. She wiped out tears that was falling down her cheeks. Lizzie knew her quietness was because it was true what she said. "Want me to come over?"  
  
"No, Lizzie I'm okay I just need to be alone for a while to think, anyways it thundering outside" she said. "Look, I got to go I'll call you tommorrow" She hunged up on her and threw her phone on the bed, then threw herself, hugging her bear. What am I going to do she thought I have to tell him. She turned on her side and looked out the window.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was a typical Saturday night, Miranda, Lizzie, Gordo and Larry would have movie night at Miranda's house. Lizzie got the popcorn ready while Miranda, Larry and Gordo fought over what movie to see. When they finally got a movie they all sat down  
  
"I cant believe we going to watch this movie" said Gordo. "We have seen it a hundred and one times" Lizzie giggled and kissed him.  
  
"Oh come on you know you love "Moulin Rouge" and dont deny it" Larry shot a glance at him and shook his head.  
  
After an hour of the movie, Lizzie and Gordo fell alseep, snuggling on the couch. Miranda rested her head on Larry's shoulder. He stroked her hair and gently kissed her head. She slowly stood up and sat between his legs.  
  
"I never get enough of this movie" she said smiling leaning on his chest, Larry put his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck "Larry what if they wake up" She closed her eyes and turned her head as he gently nuzzed her neck..  
  
She began to giggle as Larry kissed her repeatly on the lips. She placed her arms his neck and pulled him closer to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her somewhere so they can be alone. He pushed her agianst the wall and started to kiss her deeply, he left her lips and kissed a trail down her neck making her moan softly. "I want you so badly" he whispered in her ear. He pushed up her shirt and placed his hand on her softly.  
  
She smiled as he grabbed her hand again and they headed upstairs to her room. By the time they were upstairs and in her bedroom they were out of breath.  
  
Larry closed the door and locked it. Their eyes locked as they held each other close. Miranda slid her hands under his shirt and took it off. She ran her fingers along his chest,. Larry brought his fingers under her tee and slowly lifted it then removed it  
  
Slowy he removed each bra strap while kissing her bare shoulders before reaching behind her and unhooked her bra, revealing her breasts. He looked at her for a moment asking if she was sure of this. She glanced at him and nodded.  
  
He picked her up and carried her to her bed, gently putting her down. He took off the rest of his clothes and laid beside her kissing and touching every inch of her body.  
  
They made love slowly, never wanting this moment to end. Larry pushed back some hair from her face. "Are you okay?" he asked when it was over. She sighed and smiled.  
  
"Yea" she said. "I love you so much" he leaned down and kissed her softly.  
  
"I love you too" he repiled throwing the covers over them. Larry grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest. She snuggled up next to him and closed her eyes. Soon she fell into a deep sleep. Larry smiled and touched her cheek softly before closing his eyes.  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
Miranda blnked then sat up in bed suddenly hear something hit her window, thinking it was only a branch htting it. She turned on her side, her back to the window and laid back down.  
  
"How can you do this to me?" she sobbed. "I thought you loved me"  
  
"Miranda!" called her mom from downstairs. "Someone is here to see you, Mija" She sat back up and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.  
  
"Who is it now?" She said "I dont want to talk to anyone" She got off her bed, walked out of her room and went downstairs. As she went downstairs she saw that her mom had left the room. She walked into the living room and almost fled when she saw the most unlikely person. 


End file.
